A Pokesmash
by GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus
Summary: Ash Ketchum goes on his journey and ends up fighting to save the Pokeverse and the SSB. world. First story I promise the story is better than the title and summary so please read. Warning chapter 2 does not have paragraphs.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

April first, 1991

A five year old Ash Ketchum is watching a Pokemon battle on Tv. "Ash it's 10o'clock it's time for you to get to bed." his mom calls up. "Ok mom I going to bed." he yells back. Ash climbs into his bed falling asleep after murmuring "I want to be just like them."

That night he has a dream. A dream that will change his life FOREVER.

(In Ashes head) I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real quest, to train is my cause. POKEMON!... After seeing every Pokemon theme song that there ever has been or ever will be Ash hears a voice talking to him. "This is you Ash well what you are going to be. Follow your dream and never give up. Who knows what you will accomplish. You might even save your world some day." The voice said. "Who are you and how do you know so much about me?" Ash questioned. "I am not able to answer either of those questions right now but someday we will meet and trust me you won't forget it." And with that the dream ended.

5 years later.

"I can't believe it I will finally get my first Pokemon and get to go on my journey!" exclaimed Ash. "And maybe I'll meet the voice from my dream." He thought to himself dashing out the front door hoping he wouldn't be late to get his new Pokemon.

Several days (or is it weeks?) later.

"Well I'm having a great time so far." Thought Ash. "I have Pikachu even though he shocks me sometimes, I have gotten my first badge, and I have Brock as my friend. The only problem is we still have that girl Misty following us until we buy her a new bike but other than that we are doing fine. Hopefully I will find the voice from my dream."

The day after the events of Mewtwo Strikes Back.

"Hopefully soon I'll find the voice." Ash thought. "It's starting to drive me crazy." " Ahh where did he come from?!" He heard Brock exclaim. Ash looked up to see a person about 5'4 standing in the middle of the path. He had a blue suit with metal going down the bottom of his arms and stopping at his hips. He wore a blue mask that covers his entire head with a metal piece covering his mouth the only part exposed was his eyes. "Ash Ketchum I challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

AN: Sorry for any grammar problems or anything else wrong with this story this is my first story I have done on and my first solo story. The next chapter will be better I promise I will try to update in a week if I can if I don't update in one year I am dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

AN: sorry for the cliffhanger... NOT! Ahhh! (Hides behind table blocking the objects thrown at him.) I got the perfect idea. (Throws Pokeball) "Pikachu" Nope wrong one (throws another one) "Pichu" Oh Come On! (Throws another) "It's a-me Mario" How did Mario get into a Pokeball? Hey Mario can you- (Mario gets squished by a refrigerator) -Oh Ok. Who throws a friggin refrigerator? How can someone throw a refrigerator? (Hits add chapter button) Here's the next part of the story folks. (Keeps throwing Pokeballs)

"Ashe Ketchum, Misty Waters, and Brock I challenge you all to a Pokemon battle." The person said. "First before we fight who are you and how do you know our names?" Misty asked. "That is for me to know and you to find out." The person said. "Where have I heard that voice before?" Ash thought. "First before we begin there are some rules you must know. Number one. This is a triple threat battle I will bring out 9 Pokemon and each of you will bring out 3. I will fight you all at once. Ash will fight the first 3, Brock the second 3, and Misty the last 3. Number two. If I win I get to pick 3 Pokemon from each of you and take them with me. It also is the same way with you if you 3 win." "What! No way! Pokemon are not just animals you can't just take them if you win!" Misty exclaimed."Misty's right they aren't like that so we can't fight you." Ash told the person. "Well then I just guess I'll have to kill your friends!" The person said. Men in black suits that covered their entire bodies and showed only their eyes appeared behind Misty and Brock and grabbed them and pressed a knife to each of their throats. "If you don't want your friends to die Ash I suggest you battle me." The person threatened. "Ok" Ash said hanging his head. "Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur go!" Said Ash throwing two Pokeballs releasing Charizard and Bulbasaur. Pikachu jumps off of Ashes shoulder. "Mewtwo, Lucario, Mew go!" Said the person. Mewtwo, Lucario, and Mew come out from behind the person. "Where'd they come from and why aren't you using Pokeballs?" Ash asked. "Because I have no need for them. I will now introduce you to my Pokemon. I think you have already met Mewtwo and Mew an-" "No I haven't." Ash interrupted. "Oh yeah that's right Mewtwo erased your memory." The person said. "Now lets fight. You can go first Ash." "Charizard use Flamethrower!" Charizard shoots flames from his mouth. "Mewtwo, Mew use Psychic Shield. Lucario take the damage." A pink shield covers Mew and a blue one covers Mewtwo. Lucario braces himself for the pain of the blast. The fire flows past the Psychic Shields. Lucario takes the blast getting caught on fire in the process. The person looks down at a device in his hand the bottom screen showing that Lucario has 40% damage. "My turn. Mewtwo use Psychic Bomb, Lucario grab Mew and use the blast to propel yourself upward and throw Mew at Ash's Pokemon, and Mew use Psychic Shard." Mewtwo charges up energy and blasts downward creating an explosion that shoots Lucario holding Mew into the air. "Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard dodge it." Lucario throws Mew into the ground. Mew had been charging up energy and when he hit the ground he released the energy firing Psychic energy in shards shooting out in every direction. Charizard flew up above the shards. Pikachu and Bulbasaur jumped over the blast. "Hey Ash you do know that your Pokemon will need to work as a team if you don't want to lose your Pokemon." "No I didn't know you could do that. Charizard use Flamethrower again. Pikachu use Iron Tail on Mewtwo. Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on Mew. As the flames neared Mew and Mewtwo they looked at the person who nodded once again they used Physicic Shield blocking the fire. As soon as the shields failed Pikachus tail turned into iron he then hit Mewtwo with it knocking Mewtwo all the way across the arena. Bulbasaur sprouted vines that he then hit Mew with making him bleed. "Dangit" the person said looking down at his device that shows that Lucario has 220% damage, Mew has 30% and Mewtwo has 50%. "Lucario use Aura Sphere on Pikachu, then Mew use Psychic Throw on Lucario, then Lucario use Aura Pulse on Charizard. Mewtwo you will use Psychic Blast on all of them." Lucario charged up his Aura Sphere "Pikachu dodge it." He unleashed an Aura Sphere too big to dodge. It hit Pikachu so hard it knocked him into Ash. "Pikachu are you okay?" "Pika!" "Okay then lets save our friends!" Pikachu gets back into the battle. Mew throws Lucario into the air. "Charizard dodge it." Charizard flies into the air and Lucario jumps up while still in the air grabbing Charizard pulling his arm back and blasts Charizard with a pulse of Aura knocking him straight down into the ground. Mewtwo fire a blast of Physicic energy missing Pikachu and Charizard but hitting Bulbasaur. "Charizard, Pikachu, Bulbasaur are you alright?" "Charizard!" "Pikachu!" "Bulbasaur!" "Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Lucario, Charizard use Chomp on Mew, and Bulbasaur use Seed Shot on Mewtwo." Electricity sparked on Pikachus cheeks that then blasts Lucario with it coming very close to electrocuting him. "Perfect." the man thought looking at his device that said Lucario had 250% damage. Charizard jumped at Mew biting him several times. Bulbasaur fired seeds from the bulb on his back. The stream was so powerful it knocked Mewtwo back. "Haha you played right into my trap. Lucario use Mega Evolution." Lucario glowed turning black his ears lengthening and his eyes glowed with blue Aura. The person smiled when he looked at the device showing that Lucario now had 0% damage. "Lucario Final Smash! Mew and Mewtwo use Super Physicic Blast!" "Charizard, Pikachu, Bulbasaur dodge it!" Lucario charged up Aura while the other two charged up Physicic energy. They unleashed a powerful blast of raw dark blue and also pink energy along with a powerful blue Aura blast hitting all three of Ashes Pokemon knocking them all out. "Noooo!" Wailed Ash. "I'll be taking these 3 from you." said the person taking Pikachu, Charizard, and Bulbasaur from Ash. "I'll take Goldeen, Starmie, and Staryu from you Misty." "What!? You can't do that! I didn't battle you." Exclaimed Misty. "You wouldn't play by my rules so I won't either." he said taking the Pokeballs from Misty and releasing the Pokemon that were inside. "I'll take Geodude, Onix, and Zubat from you Brock." said the person whIle releasing those Pokemon too. The person picks up Pikachu, while Mewtwo uses his telepathic ability to pick up the other Pokemon. "Kill them all." said the person. The two men stabbed Misty and Brock with something and threw something at Ash. The Pokemon started crying knowing that they could not help. "Sorry but you won't be using your tears to save them this time." said the person walking into a portal that had opened up Mewtwo and everybody else with the person followed him into the portal taking them and the Pokemon to places unknown.

AN: so there you go folks (ducks dodging a razor sharp pencil then throws a Poke ball) "Wobbuffett" Finally! Use reflect. So what did you think? Please review. Also please tell me any spelling or grammar error. Thank you. See you next time. Bye! (waves)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Super Smash bros.

Once again I am sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm going to regret this... NOT! AHHH! (Hides behind the table again then throws a Pokeball.) "Charizard" Nope (throws another) "Pidgie" not that one (throws one more) "I'm Batman!" What! How did BATMAN get into a Pokeball? He isn't even in this crossover! Hey Batman can yo- ( Batman gets squished by a bathtub) Oh! never mind. Who throws an effing bathtub?! How can someone throw a bathtub!? (Hits add chapter button) Here's your stupid chapter take it! take it! (Keeps throwing Pokeballs.)

That night at the nearest Pokemon center

"It's a good thing that Pokemon trainer came along when he did. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now." said Nurse Joy. Ash started to get up. "No no you can't get up. You have to let the poison run out of your system." said Nurse Joy as she pushed Ash down back onto the bed. Ash then fell back asleep.

The next day

"Pokemon battle, the voice, Pikachu, Mario, Batman, Misty, Brock, MISTY!" Ash mumbled then yelled jolting out of bed. "It's Okay your friends are safe." said Nurse Joy easing Ash back down into the bed. "Wait where am I?" asked Ash. "Your at a Pokemon center where else?" said Nurse Joy. "Wait what happened? How am I still alive?" questioned Ash. "You were shot with a dart laced with a type of poison that causes paralysis. It is easily treatable but if it is left

too long you will die." said Nurse Joy.

"They took my Pikachu, Charizard, and Bulbasaur." said Ash. "This morning we found 9 Pokemon. Three of them are a Pikachu, a Charizard, and a Bulbasaur." said Nurse Joy. "Really can you take me to them to see if they are mine?" asked Ash. "Sure get dressed and you can go see the Pokemon and your friends." said Nurse Joy as she started to leave the room. "Wait Nurse Joy." "Yes?" "What was the Pokemon Trainer's name?" "Red, his name was Red."

A few minutes later Ash and Nurse Joy where heading down to see Brock and Misty. Ash opened the door to Mistys room. "Hey Misty are you okay?" asked Ash. Misty sat up on the bed. "Hey Ash were am I what happened." asked Misty. "That mysterious person forced me to battle him and he won. So he stole our Pokemon and tried to kill us but a Pokemon Trainer found us and brought us here. I'm about to go see Brock and see if he wants to go see the Pokemon that they found last night. You want to come?" explained Ash. "Duh! Let's go!" exclaimed Misty jumping out of the bed running to the door.

"Hold it Misty you have to get dressed first!" Ash exclaimed. "Oh yeah." said Misty as she blushed. (AN: they are not naked they are just in those extremely thin hospital clothes thingies.) After Misty had gotten dressed and they had explained everything to Brock they were heading to check out the Pokemon. The first Pokemon they saw was a Goldeen. It was normal for it to say "Goldeen, GoldEEN, GGGOOOOOLLLLDDDDEEEENNNN!" the un-normal thing was that every it did that water surrounded it and exploded out destroying everything in its path.

"What is it doing?" asked Brock. "I have no idea." answered Ash. "Goldeen is that you Goldeen?" Misty asked. "Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen, Goldeen." Goldeen answered. "Goldeen it is you!" cried Misty. "Goldeen return!" Misty holds up a Pokeball which shot out a red light which absorbs Goldeen into the Pokeball.

After collecting all the Pokemon (which where all doing special attacks) they made it to Pikachu. Pikachu was yelling "PIKAACCHHUUUUUU" and transforming into a blue ball of electricity that is five feet in diameter. "Pikachu come on boy." said Ash holding a Pokeball up. "Get in the Pokeball." Pikachu shook his head. "Pikachu" PIKAACCHHUUUUU" and once again transformed into the ball of electricity. "Pikachu you have to get into the Pokeball if you want to come with me. Listen to me Pikachu it's for your own good. Please Pikachu." begged Ash. Pikachu jumped at the Pokeball turning into energy and going into it. "Thanks Pikachu." Ash whispered. "Is it okay if we stay here one more night Nurse Joy?" Ash asked. "Sure it is Ash." answered Nurse Joy.

That night a mysterious figure was sneaking around the Pokemon Center. He came to a window. That specific window was the window to Ash's and Brock's room Misty was also in there but she had a separate room. Them man pressed his hand to his ear. "Metal Gear to Smash HQ I have found the target repeat I have found the target." the mysterious person said. "Proceed with mission Metal Gear." "Ok Smash HQ. Metal Gear out." The man looked into the room. "Listen guys we have to find that guy who stole our Pokemon and find out what he did to them." said Ash. "Yeah I guess you're ri-" said Brock. CRASH! The man crashed through the window. He wore a gray suit that covered everything but his head.

On his head he wore a black headband. He had back hair and a black goatee. He tackled Ash and right where Ashes head was a laser blast hit the wall. An explosion rocked the building. "D- it!" the man exclaimed. "Their already here." "Who's here and who are you and who shot at my head?" asked Ash. "The Subspace Army, my name's Snake, and a Scope Primid." Snake answered. Another explosion rocked the center. "C'mon run!" shouted Snake. After they got outside they saw 2 things. They were both red and black with heads too big for their bodies. They pulled their heads from their bodies.

Snake pulled a bazooka out of who knows where and fired it at the things but it was too slow and threw their heads and blew up the Pokemon center. "Nooo. What are they?" cried/asked Ash. "They are Bombeads." answered Snake. "C'mon let's get to the ship." "What ship?" asked Brock. Snake hit a button on his arm and a space ship appeared. "Oh that ship." said Misty. "D- it a Shaydus." said Snake. "A what?" wondered Ash. "That." said Snake pointing at a shadow with blades for hands and a red core in the center of its stomach. The Shaydus swung its arm at Snake and he blocked it with his knife. He then jumped over it and stabbed the knife in the monsters core making it explode.

"Well that was easier than I thought." said Snake. They got into the ship and it takes off. "So where are you taking us?" asked Ash. "To Gameboy." said Snake as a portal opened and took them away.

AN: (Pokeball opens) Hey Mewtwo use Psychic Shield on us. Okay thanks. Everybody please tell me what you think. Please review. Please tell me any grammar problems. I will try to update next week if I don't update in a year I am dead. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or Pokemon. I only own Gameboy.

Warning there is some nudity in the beginning and end Authors notes.

AN: Hello it's me again and I'm just gonna come out and say it. I am not sorry for the cliffhanger. (Hides behind table once again from objects thrown at him and throws a Pokeball.) "Alakazam" nope (throws another) "Raquyaza" still not it (and another) "Samus Aran reporting for duty sir" good Samus use (the empire state building falls ontop of Samus) Oh come on. This is getting ridiculous. (Samus comes out from under it and her suit falls off then a fireball hits her) Wow wow wow uhh Samus Aran is naked wait ahh (grabs Samus and hides her behind the table) ok nobody can see you now (covers his eyes and hits update button) ok I hope you like it

"Wait who is this Gameboy?" asked Ash. "Yeah and what is a Scope Primid?" added Misty. "What is the Subspace Army?" added Brock. "And what are the things that destroyed the Pokemon Center?" they all added at once. "Two of those things I can tell now and the others will be told when we get there." answered Snake. "Where is there?" asked Misty. "You will find out when we get there." answered Snake. "This is a Scope Primid." He hits a button showing a holographic image of a Scope Primid.

It is the size of Ash and has a black head with red eyes and black smoke coming out of its head. It has green body with a red symbol in the middle of its chest. It was holding a white gun that was glowing at the end. "This is a Scope Primid. Like the other Primids it is not very smart but makes up for it with its firepower. The machine fire from its gun is not that powerful but there is a ton of lasers it shoots out which makes it very annoying. The charged shots take a long time to charge but it is really accurate and powerful and can reach distances up to one mile." said Snake. "Wait there's more?" asked Ash.

"Yes there are a ton of other types of Primids." answered Snake. "And those monsters you saw blow up the Pokemon Center are called Bombheads. They take their heads off and throw them at other things. The worst thing about them is that you can't get to them in time to kill them before they blow you up with their heads." "So their just killing themselves?" asked Misty. "Their heads grow back." "Oh"

They exited the portal to see a HUGE mansion with a pool, training grounds, a lake, a field, and some woods. "Welcome to the world of Super Smash Brothers." announced Snake. The middle of the field opened up to an underground hanger. They landed in it and got out. "Gameboy sir I have brought the chosen one and his friends." said Snake. "Good job Snake. You may go." said Gameboy stepping into the hanger. "You!" exclaimed Ash.

AN: (gets an idea and puts Samus back in front of the table and the stuff being thrown stops. Why? Because 300 people were attacking him, 100 got nosebleeds and fainted, 100 others were doing something else with their hands if you get my drift, and the others covered their eyes and ran off.) Okay I know that was short but I am leaving for camp tomorrow so the next chapter will be in a few weeks. Please tell me any grammar errors and please review. Thank you.

GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Pokemon I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing on.

AN: Shout out to RineTheHedgehog thank you for your review. Well Samus is still in shock so I'm safe for a little while. (Hits update button) Here's the chapter. Enjoy

"You!" Ash exclaimed. "You are the person that stole our Pokemon!" "You tricked us!" exclaimed Misty looking at Snake. "I assure you I did what I did for a good reason and Ash I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet." countered Gameboy. "Your the voice aren't you?" said Ash. "Yes I am. How did you figure it out?" asked/confirmed Gameboy. "While when we were paralyzed and almost dying I connected the dots." "Well congratulations. And you don't almost die the poison wouldn't have killed you." "Yes it would have if we had been left long enough."

"Oh yes it was very fortunate that a Pokemon Trainer was on that same route wasn't it." "Wait how did you-" "Oh please do you think a Pokemon Trainer finding you just in time was a coincidence? Red come out." A portal opened and The Pokemon Trainer from Super Smash Bros Brawl walked out of it and the portal closed. "I am Pokemon Trainer Red. I was the one who took you to the Pokemon Center." He said. "But why and what did you do to our Pokemon?" asked Ash. "I just gave them Final Smashes. Also since you forget to ask. The reason I pretended to kill you was because I needed to harvest the Pokemon's tears. It is one of the most powerful things in the world's. Do you think I would kill you? You are the chosen one." said Gameboy

AN: so what did you think? Please review and tell me any grammar problems in here. The next chapter might update with this chapter or it might not. I don't know. (Samus starts to recover.) Ok I need to go. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own SSB or Pokemon. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Well here you go. I present to you the next chapter! (Finger is about to touch the update button and is wrenched away by a still naked Samus.) Noooo! "You let all those people see me naked!" (Starts dragging the author away) I must update this chapter! (Tries to press the button with his other hand which also is grabbed by Samus. He somehow kicks her in the face and grabs his Kindle and runs away with it.) Haha! Here's the chapter. (Hits button) AHHH! (Runs away from Samus)

"Wait what do you mean I am the chosen one?!" Ash questioned. "You Ash Ketchum are the chosen one to defeat a great evil intent on destroying all the worlds." answered Gameboy. "Wait what is this great evil?" Ash wondered. "It's name is Tabuu. It is a virus that comes from Subspace to destroy the worlds. Thankfully last time it attacked during the Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament and was defeated by the Super Smash Bros." Gameboy answered.

"Wait what are the Super Smash Bros and what worlds are there and how can Tabuu destroy this world if it is a virus?" interrupted Misty. "The Super Smash Bros are a team of the best humans, aliens, Pokemon, and others that come to compete in tournaments hosted by Master Hand to see who the most powerful of them is. There are so many worlds it would take years to name them all. Tabuu can destroy this world even if it is a virus because this world is a video game just like your world is an anime." answered Gameboy. "Wait what do you mean our world is an anime?" said Brock. "You know an anime the cartoons you used to watch as a kid." answered Gameboy. "Your lying!" accused Misty. "And why would I do that? I need you." asked Gameboy. "I-I don't know it's just impossible." said Misty. "Are you sure?" asked Gameboy as a portal opened and a tv and DVD player came out of it. Another portal opened in Gameboy's hand and a DVD appeared in his hand. "Pokemon: the First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back." said Gameboy reading the title as he popped it in. After they had watched it Ash, Misty, and Brock were astonished. "So you three... will you join me?"

"Yes we will." said Ash. "Good now Ash let Pikachu out." said Gameboy. "Umm okay." said Ash as he let out Pikachu. "Mesmero X-Men Evolution!" shouted Gameboy. He then turned into a man with a cloak with markings on his face. He looked at Pikachu and his eyes glowed. Pikachu looked around confused. "Normal." Gameboy said transforming back. Pikachu looked up at Gameboy and yelled "Pikachu!" and jumped into Gameboys arms. "How did you do that and what did you do to him?" asked Ash. "It's one of my powers. I can transform into any character from any tv show, movie, video game, book, fan fiction, comic book, and toy. I just helped him remember." answered Gameboy. "Remember what?" asked Ash. "You'll see." said Gameboy as a portal opened up and a hat fell onto Pikachus head. "Gameboy I haven't seen you in a while!" exclaimed Pikachu. Ash and the others jumped back. "Oh yeah I forgot the hat lets Pikachu talk." clarified Gameboy. "Oh okay. Hey Gameboy where did those portals come from?" asked Misty. "That is another one of my powers. I can create portals at will." answered Gameboy. "C'mon I'll take you to the Smash Mansion and introduce to the rest of the SSB. I'm pretty sure a certain bounty hunter will be really happy to see Snake and Pikachu." A portal opened up and they all went in. "Just a word of warning. Some of the people do not like how we do stuff." said Gameboy just before they went in.

AN: So what do you think. (The author is caught in a headlock by Samus.) Please tell me any grammar problems and please review. Thank you. Also please pray that I don't get killed by Samus. Thank you. I will try to update in a week. If I don't update in a year I am dead. Till next time. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Pokemon. I only own the story, Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Somehow I was able to write this chapter even though Samus is still choking me. (Samus has him in a headlock and his face is red.) Well here's the chapter! (Hits update button.)

They come out onto a big stage facing a giant hand! "Ahh! What is that!?" exclaimed/questioned Misty. "That is Master Hand." answered Gameboy. "Ladies, gentlemen, aliens, Pokemon, and other unidentifiables. (At this Kirby and Pac-Man gave a wave.) The reason I have assembled you here today is because we have not one, not two, but three new Smashers. We have Misty Waters, (Misty steps up and waves.) Brock, (He also steps up and waves.) and the chosen one destined to defeat Tabuu. ASH KETCHUM!" said Master Hand as Ash walks forward and waves at the cheering and clapping Smashers. "Also just so you know Ash and his friends have joined the Justice for Entertainment and Gaming organization or JEG as most of you know it." added Master Hand. Most still clapped, some clapped even harder, but four did not. "Why aren't those four clapping?" whispered Ash. "Because those are the ones who don't like how we do things. The girl with the dark hair and blue clothes is Lucina, the boy in the white toga with wings is Pit, and the woman in the blue dress with the blonde hair holding the star is Rosalina. They don't think we should use the methods that we do." Gameboy whispered back. "But what about the other one?" Ash asked. "Oh! Sheik doesn't like us because she has a prior commitment to the ninja army." answered Gameboy. "The who?" "You'll learn about that later."

After the ceremony

"Hey you three I've got somebody for you to meet." Gameboy beckoned Ash, Misty, and Brock over. "Ash, Misty, Brock meet Samus Aran." "It's nice to meet the chosen one and his friends." Samus said. "Nice to meet you too." said the three. "Samus I have a surprise for you." said Gameboy as Pikachu jumped out from behind him. "Hey Pikachu I haven't seen you in a while." said Samus as she scooped Pikachu in her arms. "Make that two surprises." added Snake sneaking up behind Samus. "Snake!" shouted Samus giving him a hug.

"Wait a second am I missing something? Samus why are you hugging Snake instead of telling him to f- off?" asked Pikachu. "Oh yeah while you were gone I sorta fell in love with Snake." said Samus. "Snake!" yelled Pikachu as a dark cloud appeared above his head. "Bye guys!" said Gameboy as a portal appeared under him. "No don't leave me!" shouted Snake jumping at the portal which closed right before he got to it. "Piiikaaachuuuuu!" yelled Pikachu as a thunderbolt hit the ground electrocuting them all.

The only ones not affect were Pikachu and Samus... well sort of. Samus' Power Suit fell off exposing her only in her Zero Suit. Brock shot up eyes completely open and drooling. "She's so hot!" he said. A portal opened and Gameboy came back in. "I just suggest you don't-" Brock runs up to Samus and hugs her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks. "Do that." said Gameboy as he facepalmed. Samus punches Brock in the face knocking him across the room. "So I'll take that as a maybe." said Brock holding his bleeding nose. "Ugh! C'mon Snake." said Samus. "O-okay." said Snake peeling himself from the floor only to get shocked with an electroball by Pikachu. "C'mon y'all three are going to have to meet your trainers." said Gameboy. "What do you mean our trainers?" asked Ash. "You don't think you can defeat Tabuu without knowing how to fight do you? Plus you can't live in the Smash Mansion without fighting in the Fourth Super Smash Bros Tournament." said Gameboy. "Ok you have a point." said Ash. "C'mon Brock." Misty said as she dragged Brock by his ear behind her.

AN: So what did you think? Please review and please tell me any grammar errors. Well I'm running out of air. (Face is purple.) Oooh a portal! (Somehow throws Samus into the portal.) Yay I'm alive. Until next time GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or SSB. I only own my OC Gameboy, the story, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Thanks once again to RineTheHedgehog for reviewing. Well that portal is still here it sort of looks like one of Gameboys portals. (Gameboy comes out.) Hey Gameboy what's up. "Why did you throw a naked Samus Aran at me? Wait never mind I'm just going to crush you." Oh Come on from the frying pan into the fire. (Hits update button.) Here's the next chapter. (Samus jumps on Gameboy putting him into a headlock.) Well I might as well watch them duke this out. (Grabs popcorn and starts eating.)

"Here's the training grounds." Gameboy said as they came to a big room sectioned off into different areas. Different fighters were training at the different areas. "Here's the ranged area where you will start. Here are two of your trainers. The tall elf looking guy in the green dress is Link." "It's a tunic!" exclaimed Link. "The short guy dressed like Link with the cat eyes is Toon Link." "I'mLinksyoungerbrother." said Toon Link extremely quick. "Did I mention he's pretty fast? Wait where's Pit?" added Gameboy.

"Pitrefusedtohelptrainthembecausetheyworkforyounow." said Toon Link. "Of course he did." sighed Gameboy. "Well y'all three get training." "Wait first what did Toon Link say?" asked Ash. "He said Pit refused to help train you because you work for me now." answered Gameboy. "Link take it away." he said as a portal opened and he entered it. "Today we will start with archery." said Link. "Here are your bows and arrows." He gave them out. He gave Misty a yellow bow, Ash a red one, and Brock a brown one. "Why do I have to have the brown one?" asked Brock. "Because that was the only one left." answered Link.

"Here's what you do. You grab the bow with your left hand and steady the arrow with it. Take the notch in the arrow and attach it to the string. As you can see there are three feathers on each arrow. Two are one color and one is another. Take the odd colored one and have it facing opposite the bow. Grab the end of the arrow and the string with the first two fingers of your right hand and pull back the arrow like this." Link said showing them. "You then aim and let go." he said hitting the target right in the bullseye. "Now you try."

Misty did exactly as Link said and hit in the red of the target extremely close to the bullseye. Brock drew back the bow, aimed with complete concentration and shot way past the target. "I'llgetit!" exclaimed Toon Link as he ran off. "Well at least you didn't hurt anybody." encouraged Link. Toon Link came running back holding Jiggleypuff with an arrow sticking out of her shouting "BrockshotJiggleypuff!" Brock anime fell down twitching. Link pulled out the arrow from Jiggleypuff who then jumped up and ran off. "Well I guess Pokemon really can't die." said an amazed Link. "Now Ash it's your turn." "Uhh okay." said Ash as he pulled back the bow and promptly shot himself in the collerbone. "Ow ow ow ow!" cried Ash. Once again Link had to pull out an arrow. "Here you go eat this." said Link handing Ash a Maxim Tomato. Ash ate it and the wound instantly healed. Later that day Misty was hitting the bullseye every time Brock was hitting the target and Ash finally stopped shooting himself. "That's all for today you three. See you later." said Link. "Yeahbye!" said Toon Link. "Bye!" said Ash, Misty, and Brock as they went to their rooms.

Later that night Mega Man woke up Gameboy. "Sir get up." he said shaking Gameboy. "Wake me up later mom it's not time school." Gameboy mumbled in his sleep. "Ugh why does this happen every time." said Mega Man electrocuting Gameboy. "Ahh what's happening!?" exclaimed Gameboy jumping out of bed. "Sir, Fox and his crew are back with a report about the attack from the Subspace Army." "Couldn't this have waited till the morning." "Sir I'm pretty sure you'll want to see this." Mega Man whispered into Gameboys ear. Gameboy shot up and ran to intelligence room with Mega Man following behind.

"Ok tell me what you got." commanded Gameboy running into the room. "Sir the attack was rebuffed but it was harder than normal. They were assisted by the Underworld Army and also look at this picture that a citizen took." said Fox. The picture was of a hill. "So what? It's just a hill." said Gameboy. "Sir look right here." said Fox pointing to a black smudge beside the woods by the hill. The screen zoomed in to show a figure dressed in all black with two swords on his back. There was a red u with three points extending from it. "A foot soldier!" Gameboy exclaimed. "What are you doing Tabuu?" wondered Gameboy.

AN: So what did you think? Please review, also please tell me any grammar errors. Tomorrow I start school so from now on it might be every two weeks before I update again. "Captain Falcon!" (Gameboy transformed into Captain Falcon.) "Faaaalcon Puunch!" (Gameboy Falcon Punches Samus in the face knocking her into the portal which he then closes. He transformes back to normal.) "Now you're going to get hurt." Well guys see you next time! GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or SSB. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I'm writing this on.

AN: Ahhhh! (The author is running from Gameboy.) "Here's the chapter!" (Hits update button.) "Flash!" (Gameboy turns into the Flash and captures the author.) Please somebody help me!

Gameboy is sneaking into Ash's and Brock's room carrying a white canister with a red horn attached to it. He sneaks behind them pressing the button on the top of the horn. HHHHOOOONNNNKKKK! The two friends jumped out of the beds. "Ahhh! What the heck was that for!?" Ash exclaimed/questioned.

"Just 'cus it was fun. Plus you needed to get up anyway." Gameboy said.

"What time is it anyway?" Brock asked groggily.

"Four o'clock."

"What! Wake me up 11." Brock said as he and Ash fell back onto the bed and went back to sleep. Gameboy lifted up the foghorn again and blasted them in the ears. Once again they jumped out of bed. "What the heck?!" yelled Ash.

"Trainees get up at four o'clock and start training." Gameboy said.

"What about Misty?" asked Ash.

"Oh believe me she'll get woken up too." answered Gameboy as he opened the door."Ahh! Bugs!" they heard Misty yell as she ran out of the door. She was being chased to the training room by a golden beetle. "Remind me to thank Link later." Gameboy said turning around only to find Ash and Brock asleep standing up! Hoooonnnkkkk! "Ok ok we're up!" exclaimed Ash. They got dressed and went to the training room.

When they got to the training room they went to the melee section. "Here are your trainers today." Gameboy said. "The girly looking guy over here is Marth." Gameboy said.

"I don't look girly!" exclaimed Marth.

"Yes you do. I still don't understand what girls see in you.(AN: Revee21 please tell me what girls see in Marth.) These muscular dumbbutts over here are Ike and Roy."

"We aren't dumba-ess!" Ike said.

"I said dumbbutts. Well you are sometimes." Gameboy said. Misty squealed. "Ohh! Marth you are so hot! Will you be my boyfriend?" asked Misty. "Uhhh!" Gameboy walked over to Marth and whispered in his ear. "I suggest you don't. She's only 10." Gameboy warned.

"Uhhh! Maybe not right now Misty." Marth said as he peeled Misty off of him. "Well guys see you later." said Gameboy as a portal opened and he entered it and it closed. "Hey Brock me and Ike saw what you tried to do with Samus. Stick with us and you'll get all the girls you want." said Roy.

"Sure thing Roy." said Brock.

"Ok today this is what we will do. First you will start with me then you will go with Ike and Roy." said Marth.

"Find a sword that fits you. It should feel like an extension of your arm." The three friends went to the sword rack. Brock found a long sword not heavy but not light. It is gray with blue highlights. Misty found a small short sword that was yellow and green. Ash really didn't find one but the one he used was a plain gray medium sword. "Now take your sword and attack the dummy." Marth said.

Brock grasped his sword with both hands and sliced at the dummy, then sliced again, and then stabbed the dummy in the chest. The legs of the dummy fell off, then the head slid off. The only thing holding the dummy in place was the sword. "Excellent. Now Misty it's your turn. Attack the dummy." Marth said.

Misty lifted up her short sword and sliced upward cutting the dummy in half. The dummy split in half and landed on the floor. "Good job Misty. Ash it's your turn now." Marth said.

Ash lifted up his sword the end of it was pointing downward. Ash stabbed at the dummy... and missed. He did it again and missed. He lifted the sword above his head, brought it down and... missed. All three looked down to see the sword stuck in Ashes foot!

"Ahhhhh! Ow ow ow ow!" exclaimed Ash pulling out the sword and grabbing his foot while jumping up and down which was a feat that would be able to land him in the circus. "Here you go eat this." said Marth handing Ash a Maxim Tomato.

"Thanks." said Ash eating the healing vegetable. Or is it a to fruit? "Okay it's time for you to go to Ike and Roy." said Marth.

"Okay guys here's what you need to do to be the best at sword fighting...lift weights." said Ike.

"Really?" asked Misty.

"Yep." said Roy.

"Then lets do it!" exclaimed Brock.

"Oookay." said Ash slightly scared.

"Well then first thing we will start with is the bench presses." said Ike as Roy put on a 20 pound weight on each side. "Brock you go first."

Brock walked up to the bench presses and got under them. He placed his hands on either side and lifted upward. He struggled a little bit but managed to lift it all the way up. He did that ten more times then he put it back on its place. "Good job. It's your turn now Misty." said Roy.

Misty went under the weights just like Brock. She tried to lift the weights but was not able to so Ike took off the 20 pound weights and put on a 10 pound weight on each side and a 5 pound on each side also. She lifted it up and was able to do it 7 times then she put it back. "I- can't- do-any- more." Misty gasped.

"It's Ok you did great. Now Ash it's your turn." said Ike.

Ash went to the weights, gulped, and tried to lift them and failed. Roy removed the 5 pound weights. Ash still failed. Ike took off the 10 pounders and put the 5 pound ones back on. This time he lifted it up, brought it down, lifted it up again and it fell back down on him crushing his ribs. Roy lifted it off of him and threw it to the side. Ike held up a blue circle with white ribbons surrounding it. He then threw it at Ash. It hit Ash and he immediately shot up. "What was that!?" exclaimed/questioned Ash.

"That was a team healer." said Ike. "That's all for today see you tomorrow."

Later that day. "I don't know how Ash is supposed to be the chosen one he's too weak." said Ike.

"Tell me about it." said Gameboy. "He isn't strong, he can't swing a sword, nor shoot a bow. I'm starting to lose hope. Ok now I have to go to bed night Ike."

"Night Gameboy." Ash had been behind the corner. "I will get better!" growled Ash his eyes glowing with a blue light.

AN: (Gameboy as Hulk is slamming the author around like he was Loki.) So (slam) what (slam) did (slam) you (slam) think? Please (slam) review, (slam) also (slam) tell (slam) me (slam) any (slam) grammar (slam) errors. (slam) This (slam) is (slam) going (slam) to (slam) hurt (slam) in (slam) the (slam) morning. (slam) Somebody (slam) help (slam) me! (slam) Until (slam) next (slam) time. (slam) Game (slam) boy (slam) Ninja (slam) Ultimate (slam) Icarus (slam) out. (slam) Bye (slam, waves)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Pokemon. All I own is the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Hello (author is floating in space without a suit he has a black eye) well Gameboy finally quit beating me but now he has left me in space! I don't know how I am breathing or even living. This chapter will not be as long as the last one. That one was 3 frickin pages long! I have decided to stop boring you with the training chapters and get to some serious SSB action. So sit back, relax, pop some popcorn, and enjoy the brawl.

For days the three trained. Brock ended up becoming really buff and a master swordsman. He learned from Robin, Ike, Roy, Marth, Mii Swordsman, Meta Knight, Link,Toon Link, Dark Link, Dark Toon Link, Dark Meta Knight, and Shulk . Misty become a top shot. She could hit a flipped coin a football field aw ay in pitch black darkness with a laser pistol, a bow, or an arm cannon. Her trainers were Samus, Mega Man, Link, Toon Link, Dark Link, Dark Toon Link, Dark Pit, Mii Gunner, Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Snake. Ash was still as weak as when he came. The smashers were starting to lose hope.

"Gameboy! We challenge you to a team battle! If we win you will stop messing with Lady Palutena's mind and you won't let the chosen one and his friends work for you." exclaimed Pit who was followed by Luncina and Rosalina. Gameboy turned and looked at them.

"Sure thing especially since I have won every time and I have not been messing with Palutena's mind!" He said. They went to Master Hands office. "Hey Master Hand. Pit, Lucina, and Rosalina challenged me to a team battle again. Can we borrow the Dr. Wilyes Castle 3ds stage open?" Gameboy asked.

"Sure just don't destroy it when you do your Final Smash like you did last time." said Master Hand.

"Sure whatever. Thanks!" Gameboy left running to the teleporter room where the other three were waiting. Master Hand sighed "That's what he said last time."

The four went into different teleporters. They opened up onto a big stage. In the background there was a huge castle with a skull on it. It was day time, the stage was green with blue lines of energy going through it. There were several wires in the air with platforms attached to each one. Gameboy was in his normal blue suit, but the other three were dressed in green. "Well let's fight!" said Gameboy as he cracked his knuckles.

Gameboy ran at Lucina. She jumped up and landed behind him. "Optimus Prime!" he shouted. He transformed and spun around hitting Lucina and knocking her across the stage. Pit ran up to him and hit him with the Upperdash Arm shooting him into the air. "Hulk!" yelled Gameboy as he transformed into the Incredible Hulk and slammed down landing on Pit crushing him. Luma goes up to Gameboy hitting him towards Rosalina. She hit him back to Luma who then shot him over the edge. Rosalina jumped over Gameboy and shot a blue ring of light knocking him even father down. "Man of Steel Superman!" He shouted transforming into the Man of Steel version of Superman flying up knocking Rosalina up into the air and Gameboy lands back on the stage.

All of a sudden alot of yellow balls shot up from the castle and they landed on the edge of the stage forming into a big yellow headless man, in the middle of the chest there was one big eye. The eye started to shoot lasers at Gameboy and the others. Pit put his hands out and two green shields came out blocking the shot. Rosalina waved her wand deflecting a laser. Lucina and Gameboy simply jumped over the blasts.

Rosalina and Luma started attacking the beasts eye. Pit and Lucina started slicing at the eye. Gameboy just stood back at the end of the stage. "Ghost Sniper!" he yelled transforming into a man in a suit with alot of leaves and grass on it. He pulled out a sniper rifle and shot at the eye. The bullet hit the eye and the monster exploded. The other three were caught in the explosion blasting them off and KOing them. They appeared on three platforms which then dropped them onto the stage. A light flashed and a blue and purple ball with a what looks like a four drawn on it appeared and started floating around the stage. "Smash Ball!" everyone shouted.

Lucina jumped up and sliced the Smash Ball but it didn't break. Rosalina fired Luma at the Smash Ball who hit it and it still didn't break. Pit flew up into the air and sliced at the Smash Ball and it STILL didn't break. "Hulk!" yelled Gameboy as he jumped into the air, transformed into the Hulk, and slammed down onto the Smash Ball breaking it. He glowed with a yellow aura. "Get him!" yelled the other three all of them running towards Gameboy. "Arcade!" Gameboy yelled as he transformed into a boy wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans. The boy had freckles and wild red hair.

Gameboy turned into pixels and then fell apart. Two giant hands appeared on the stage and started slamming into the stage crushing Lucina, Pit, and Rosalina. The hands then picked them up and threw them off the stage. They fell and exploded. They then came back but they stayed on the platforms. The hands then shot out electricity and fire. Destroying everything including the stage. Soon then platforms ran out of time and the three dropped falling down and once again getting KOed. They all appeared back at the teleporter room. "Oh come on! How many times are you going to beat us?" Lucina asked.

"As many times as I need to." said Gameboy as he walked off.

In the training room.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were training against Marth, Roy, and Ike. The whole Smash Mansion was watching. Ash was fighting Marth. Misty was fighting Roy. Brock was fighting Ike. After a few minutes Brock had defeated Ike. It took Misty a little longer but she defeated Roy as well. Ash on the other hand was doing terrible. Every move he made he was getting hit by Marth. "I will beat you!" Ash shouted.

He jumped up into the air straight at Marth! The lifted his sword above his head. He started to glow blue! He eyes were pure blue. His hands had the blue power coming off of them. The sword transformed into a giant blue sword with a huge jagged blade. He brought it down straight at Marth! Marth rolled out of the way only to see the blade had chopped a sword Primid in half, splitting it from head to toe. "An aura user!" Gameboy exclaimed.

AN: So what did you think? Please review also please tell me any grammar errors. Just so you know I will not be able to change the second chapter do to I lost the chapter on my Kindle. Until next time. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own SSB or Pokemon. All I own is the story, my OC Gameboy, and the Kindle Fire I am writing on.

AN: (Still floating in space) I forgot to say Gameboy's move set last time so I will tell you it now. Up B is Man of Steel Superman. Down B is Hulk. Side B is Ghost Sniper. B is Optimus Prime. Final Smash is Arcade. (Gameboy comes out of a portal) Hey Gameboy I have a game me and you can play. If I win you will not mess with me anymore. If you win though everything will stay the same. "Ok what's the game?" Entertainment Football. "Oh yeah! Bring it!" Okay let's flip a coin to see who picks first. Until then you can read the new chapter. (Hits update button) Enjoy.

"So that's the reason he wasn't able to do anything he uses aura instead of brute strength." said an astounded Gameboy. "Uhh guys am I the only one that noticed that a Primid got INSIDE the Mansion?" asked Ash.

"Ohh yeah. Ok everybody we need to check out the rest of the Smash Mansion to make sure that there are not any more monsters in here." ordered Gameboy. The Smashers nodded all running in different directions. Gameboy stops Lucario telling him he was to stay and train Ash. "Yes sir." said Lucario.

Gameboy took off in the direction Lucario was going. Lucario looked at Ash. "Ash come here." said Lucario. Ash walked up to Lucario. "Yeah?" he asked.

"What did you feel when you summoned your aura and can you do it again?" Lucario asked. Ash tried to summon it, shoving his hands forward and willing the aura to appear in his hands. Soon Ash dropped his hands. "I can't." He said defeated as he dropped his head. "Answer the first question. What did you feel?" asked Lucario.

"Well I felt angry, angry at that I hadn't been good at anything at all and protective. I wanted to save Marth from being killed."

"Focus on those feelings and try to summon the aura." Ash closed his eyes and and focused on the feelings. Soon his hands started glowing blue. "Yes finally!" Ash exclaimed jumping up and down holding his hands in the air. "Good job. Now try to form an aura ball and fire it." Lucario said. "Focus on the aura and mold it into a ball in your hands."

Ash did exactly as he was told and an aura ball started forming in Ash's hands. "Yes!" he exclaimed. The ball kept getting bigger and bigger until it was bigger than his body and was still getting bigger! "Ahh! Too much aura too much aura!" he yelled.

"Throw the ball! Throw the ball!" exclaimed Lucario.

"Ok! Whoa whoa whoa!" Ash spun around several times until it shot out of his hands hitting Lucario in the head! "Ow." Lucario rubbed his head. "I think that's enough for today." "Ok." said Ash

Inside a dark corridor Snake is trying to find anymore enemies. "I've never been in this place before." he thought. He saw two red dots a little shorter than him. "What... Oh s-!" he exclaimed as a yellow glow started right below the dots and started at him. He jumped out of the way the blast hitting a pink thing with a giant eye for the body and three tentacles protruding from the back of it. It turn into black smoke. Several Primids appeared behind Snake. Snake pulled out his knife and jumped forward stabbing the Scope Primid in the face.

It disintegrated and the others charged at him. He throws a grenade blowing up two. He stabs one and throws his knife killing another. He pulls out his bazooka firing downward killing the rest. "That was close." He wiped his brow. He then felt a crushing blow to his gut. He doubled over then got a kick in the butt. Then his face got stepped on.

3 ninjas wearing blue mechanical suits appeared out of nowhere. One raised his sword about to bring the finishing blow when a laser shot through his chest making him fall onto Snake. Snake pushed the ninja off of him to see another one slammed into the wall by a small hurricane. Suddenly a girl with brown hair, wearing a blue dress, and wielding a giant hammer jumped out of the darkness and crushed the ninja with her hammer. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Who are you?" asked Snake.

"My name is Alissa, Princess of Merran." said Alissa.

"Ok..." said Snake. Alissa started to become lighter and see through.

"Oh no! I'm fading from this world. Before I go tell Gameboy remember-" she vanished.

AN: Well I won the coin toss! I get to pick first. Please review and tell me who you want to be on each team and what position you want them to be. Also tell me any grammar errors. Also Princess Alissa of Merran belongs to Stirling or Sean. You will only find him on miiverse. Search imagineersboss2 in the box to find him. Until next time - GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Pokemon. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and my Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Well nobody has reviewed and told me who they want in each position. "I'm ready to start!" I'm not yet. "Ok." So please press the review button and review. (Presses update button) Here's the next chapter.

"You said she just vanished?!" Gameboy asked/exclaimed.

"Pretty much all she said was to tell you the remember." said Snake.

"Remember what?"

"I don't know she disappeared before she could say." Snake shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"Ok how about we go to see how Ash is doing."

"Ok." Gameboy opened a portal and they entered.

After the portal closed another portal opened. It is not like Gameboy's portals that was a mix of all the colors. This one was blacker than black, it was darker than dark. A figure came out of it. It was covered in a black body suit that didn't show anything whatsoever. On the figures left shoulder there was a symbol. It was as dark as the portal. The symbol was a X on the left side and a squiggly line on the right. The portal closed. The figure walked to a shadow literally melting into the shadow.

In the training room a portal opened up and Gameboy and Snake walked out. "So how's he doing?" Gameboy asked closing the portal. Ash was flying around in a suit of Iron Man armor made of aura shooting aura blasts from his hands.

"Pretty well don't you think?" Lucario moved over to Gameboy.

"Yeah that's some pretty bada- armor." Snake said.

"Snake." Gameboy said.

"Yeah?"

"Quit cussing."

"But" Gameboy silenced him holding a finger up to where his lips would be.

"Can you two be quiet I need to teach Ash something." Lucario ordered.

"Ok" both said in unison.

"Hey Ash get down here." Lucario yelled. Ash flew down landing in front of Lucario the suit vanishing. Ash nodded at Gameboy and Snake. They nodded back. "Ash I am now going to teach you how to use the aura pulse. Coat the palms of your hands in aura and then put your hands together having the aura go to your wrists and build up. Force it out shooting out as far as you can." Ash does this doing it almost perfectly. "This is a powerful short range attack. It is able to give a ton of damage to any opponent. Now here is a variation of this attack. Do the exact same thing but just with one hand. With the other hand grab your opponent pulling them into the blast." Ash does

it but the blast is weak and un-formed. "Ok try to form the blast into a hidden dagger like off of Assassin's Creed. You have played that. Right?"

"Yeah I have." Ash said.

"I wonder who let a ten year old boy play an M rated game." Gameboy cast a sidelong glance at Snake.

"Hey I thought it was T." Snake defended.

"Suuure you did." Gameboy said sarcastically.

"You can't talk you aren't much older." Snake countered.

"It's ok as long as you didn't let him play Grand Theft Auto 4. You didn't let him play that did you?"

"Funny you should mention that."

Gameboy facepalmed.

Ash grabs Lucario pulling him toward himself stabbing him with the blade then blasting him off. Lucario lays on the ground holding his gut. "Uhhh guys I think I need a Faeri Bottle." Lucario moaned. Gameboy pulled out a bottle with a white ball with wings on it inside of it. He gave it Lucario who swallows it whole. Lucario jumps back up completely back to full health. "I think that's all for today." Lucario says. "Ok. Grand Theft Auto 5 here I come." Ash cheered running to the game room.

"Snake!" Gameboy shouted. Snake starts running away. "Come back here!"

That night Gameboy was dreaming about the second time Tabuu was defeated. All the Smashers used their Final Smashes at once knocking Tabuu back. Tabuu then vanished. All of a sudden the memory stopped and rewound stopping right before Tabuu vanished. There was a portal darker than dark right behind Tabuu. The memory went in slow motion showing Tabuu disappearing into the portal. One thing kept repeating in Gameboy's head. Death, Death, Death, Death.

AN: So what did you think? Please review and tell me who you want for Entertainment Football, on which side, and in which position. Also it is American Football for my non-american readers. Please press the button and review. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye. (Wispers) Push the button.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or Pokemon. I also don't own any videogames or movies I reference. I only own the story, my OC Gameboy, and my Kindle Fire I am writing this on.

AN: Hey guys I decided to give you a second chapter today. It's also full of Smash Battle action! Don't forget to review and tell me who you want, on which side, and which position for Entertainment Football. (Hits review button) Here's the chapter.

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the training room ready to train. Misty wore her normal clothes, but with a few modifications. She wore a leather belt with her short sword attached on the left side. The left side was lower than the right side. She also wore a blue gem in the middle of her chest. Brock wore his normal clothes along with two leather gloves and his sword slung across his back held by a leather strap. He was also very muscular. Ash hadn't changed at all.

"Hey Ash, Misty, and Brock. It's time for you to enter the next stage of training." Gameboy walked up to Ash and co.

"What is it?" asked Ash.

"Follow me." Gameboy walks off with the other three following behind him. They walked into the teleporter room. Ike, Roy, and Marth were standing in the room. "Today all of you will fight some people in a Team Battle. Brock you will fight Ike, Roy, and Marth. Misty you will fight Samus, Mega Man, and Link. Ash you will fight Lucario, Mewtwo, and Bulbasaur. Brock your up first." told Gameboy. Brock said ok and walked toward the teleporter his opponents following him. Gameboy, Ash, and Misty went into the viewing room to watch. Battlefield was chosen as the stage. A portal opens dropping popcorn into Gameboy's hand. "Well let's watch."

A pillar of rock shoots up and falls away leaving Brock standing on the top platform. The other three appeared on the other platforms. Giant numbers appeared in front of them. 3 2 1 GO! They heard. Brock dropped off the platform diving straight down with his sword above his head stabbing Roy shooting him off. Roy makes it back to the platform charging at Brock from the front. Ike charges Brock from behind. Marth jumps toward him. Brock splits his sword into two swords and jumps up and cartwheels with his swords pointing out. He slices Ike and Marth stopping their attacks. He lands and puts his swords back into one sword.

He had landed in the path of Roy getting shot off. Brock jumps in the air and uses his cartwheel again. He dives down stabbing Roy again shooting him off. Ike and Marth slice at him. Brock holds up his sword a rock wall appearing in front of him blocking the attacks. Brock swings his sword hitting the two Fire Embleians and a stone tornado fires for the sword taking them away. Roy was about to make it to the ledge when Brock uses the same thing carrying him away making him lose a life. Ike runs up to Brock lifting his sword, flames building on the edge. He stabs the sword down the explosion knocking Brock into the air. Marth jumps up slicing Brock keeping him in the air. They both get below Brock to deal the finishing blow when Brock dives down with his sword above his head stabbing them and blasting them off making them lose a life.

Roy appears on a glowing platform. He jumps down slicing Brock. Brock falls down his sword splitting into two swords. "Oh yeah now we're talking!" he exclaimed. In the viewing room it showed that Brock had 100% damage. Brock swings his swords at Roy hitting him with TWO tornadoes. Ike and Marth appear on two glowing platforms. Brock jumps up cartwheeling and slicing the two. They land and Ike, Roy, and Marth run and slice at Brock. Brock brings his swords up on each side a barrier of rock forming and blocking the Ike's and Roy's attacks. Marth used his shield breaker then blasts Brock away making him lose a life. In the viewing room Ike, Roy, and Marth had 150% damage.

Brock appeared on a glowing platform. He jumped down in front of the three. He swung his sword firing a rock tornado blasting them away and making them all lose a life. Brock juggles his sword for a minute. His opponents appear on the glowing platforms and jump to the ground. A Smash Ball flies out. Brock jumps up and cartwheels slicing the Smash Ball. Ike throws up his sword hitting the Smash Ball almost destroying it. Brock jumps up and stabs the Smash Ball breaking it. He was glowing with a black and yellow aura. Brock goes to the edge of the stage and stabs downward the entire stage erupting in stone mountains instantly KOing Ike, Roy, and Marth. GAME appeared on the screen. "Well your next." Gameboy told Misty.

AN: So what did you think? Please review and tell me about who you want for each position and side for Entertainment Football. Please press the review button. Until next time. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus out. Bye...press the button.


End file.
